Alzheimer's disease is a progressive mental deterioration in a human resulting, inter alia, in loss of memory, confusion and disorientation. Alzheimer's disease accounts for the majority of senile dementia and is a leading cause of death in adults (Non-Patent Document 1). Histologically, the brain of persons afflicted with Alzheimer's disease is characterized by a distortion of the intracellular neurofibrils and the presence of senile plaques composed of granular or filamentous argentophilic masses with an amyloid protein core, largely due to the accumulation of β-amyloid protein (Aβ) in the brain. Aβ accumulation plays a role in the pathogenesis and progression of the disease (Non-Patent Document 2) and is a proteolytic fragment of amyloid precursor protein (APP). APP is cleaved initially by β-secretase followed by γ-secretase to generate Aβ (Non-Patent Document 3 and 4).
It is known that inhibition of BACE may have a therapeutic effect in the prevention of dementia after stroke recovery (Non-Patent Document 5). It is reported that inhibition of BACE1 (beta-secretase 1) may have a therapeutic effect in Down syndrome (Non-Patent Document 6). The relationship between BACE1 mRNA levels and Parkinson's disease (PD) and Dementia with Lewy bodies (DLB) is also reported (Non-Patent Document 7 and 8).
In Patent Document 1, it is described that compounds (A) which are BACE inhibitors and are useful as therapeutic agents in the treatment, prevention, and amelioration of a disease or disorder characterized by elevated β-amyloid deposits or β-amyloid levels in a patient.
(for the symbols in the formula, refer to the patent publication).
In Patent Document 2, it is described that compounds (B) which are useful for inhibition of β-secretase enzymatic activity and for therapy and/or prophylaxis of neurodegenerative diseases associated therewith, particularly Alzheimer's Disease.
(for the symbols in the formula, refer to the patent publication).
In Patent Document 3, it is described that compounds (C) which are BACE inhibitors and are useful as therapeutic agents in the treatment, prevention, and amelioration of a disease or disorder characterized by elevated β-amyloid deposits or β-amyloid levels in a patient.
(for the symbols in the formula, refer to the patent publication).
In Patent Document 4, it is described that compounds (D) which are BACE inhibitors and are useful as therapeutic agents in the treatment, prevention, and amelioration of a disease or disorder characterized by elevated β-amyloid deposits or β-amyloid levels in a patient.
(for the symbols in the formula, refer to the patent publication).
In Patent Document 5 and 6, it is described that compounds (E) have BACE1 inhibitory activity and are useful as prophylactic or therapeutic agent for a neurodegenerative disease caused by Aβ and typified by Alzheimer type dementia, and pharmaceutical use thereof.
(for the symbols in the formula, refer to the patent publication).
In Patent Document 7, it is described that compounds (F) are useful for the modulation of the beta-secretase activity and are useful for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease and beta-secretase and/or plaque mediated disorders.
(for the symbols in the formula, refer to the patent publication).
In Patent Document 8, it is described that compounds (G) are useful for the modulation of the beta-secretase activity and are useful for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease and beta-secretase and/or plaque mediated disorders.
(for the symbols in the formula, refer to the patent publication).
In Patent Document 9, it is described that compounds (H) are useful for the modulation of the beta-secretase activity and are useful for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease and beta-secretase and/or plaque mediated disorders.
(for the symbols in the formula, refer to the patent publication).
In Patent Document 10, it is described that compounds (I) are useful for inhibition of β-secretase enzyme activity and the therapy and/or prophylaxis of neurodegenerative diseases associated therewith, such as Alzheimer's disease.
(for the symbols in the formula, refer to the patent publication).
In Patent Document 11, it is described that compounds (J) are inhibitors of beta-secretase-2 (BACE2) and the compounds may therefore be useful in the treatment of type 2 diabetes and other metabolic disorders.
(for the symbols in the formula, refer to the patent publication).
In Patent Document 12, it is described that compounds (K) are useful for inhibition of β-secretase enzyme activity and the therapy and/or prophylaxis of neurodegenerative diseases associated therewith, such as Alzheimer's disease.
(for the symbols in the formula, refer to the patent publication).
In Patent Document 13, it is described that compounds (L) are inhibitors of β-secretase and hence inhibit the formation of amyloid β (Aβ) peptides and are useful for treatment and/or prevention of Aβ-related pathologies such as Alzheimer's disease, and so on.
(for the symbols in the formula, refer to the patent publication).
In any of these Patent Documents, there is no specific disclosure of the compound of the present invention.